fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Stoker
Scott Stoker is a shy young man who never lies, keeping to himself due to his hygiene obsession. He works at an atelier to continue his grandfather's legacy of violin making with a dream to create the ultimate violin, using strange methods to accomplish it. But, Scott is destined from birth to become the current Kamen Rider Vampire King as his mother is Florence of the Checkmate Four, receiving a button with a diamond encrusted crown on it from her as a baby. He teams up with Batholomew to fight the Fangire race & protect humanity from them, only because the Bloody Rose orders him to "fight". But in time, Scott learns of his family legacy & nature as a Fangire, as well as desiring to change into someone just like his grandfather. Evidently, Scott is the one who inherited the mantle of Vampire King from his grandmother, as his full-blooded predecessor was the previous King of the Checkmate Four who attempted to destroy humanity in 1896 with Bram taking his power & using it to take him down at the cost of his life. Fictional character biography Scott is the living descendent of the famous writer Bram Stoker, the writer of the novel Dracula. He & his family moved from America to Scotland when his parents got a new job. His family lives in his great-great-great-grandfather's old mansion; there, Scott finds Bram's old violin, that he becomes obsessed with, & a mysterious vampire bat-like creature named Batholomew, whom later on becomes friends with Scott & gives him the ability to become Kamen Rider Vampire King. As the European-style manor has since said to be haunted, Scott was referred to by his neighbors as the "Ghost Boy" for his strange appearance, donning a mask & glasses to protect him from the "world's allergies" & using a notebook to express himself without talking. His only friend during his childhood was a boy named Miles, who helped Scott when he was bullied & mysteriously disappeared. In the present year, while gathering fish bones in a third attempt to create the ultimate varnish for the ultimate violin like his grandfather, Scott comes across Mercy Walker, who manages to show him that his "allergies" are all in his head. He later saves her from the Horse Fangire as Vampire King, countering her attempt to kill him soon after before leaving her stupefied & later saving her a second time from the Octopus Fangire. During the events of "Climax Detectives", Scott offers some aid to Dwayne Winfield during his fight against Nega Electric King & the Nega Electro-Liner. When a female lawyer named Aspen Douglas arrives to Scott's home with a list of the various people that Bram had victimized with his antics, Scott is devastated to know a side of his grandfather his parents never told him. After meeting William School & getting his advice, Scott performs acts of moral obligation for his grandfather's sins, until he learns that Douglas is the Moth Fangire & Bram's most wounded victim. Unable to fight her, Batholomew is forced to summon Garuru to supplant Scott with his feral rage in Garuru Form so Vampire King can kill the Fangire. When School requests that Scott keeps an eye on Mercy in his stead, he meets a young man named Oliver, who is obsessed with Mercy himself. When Oliver reveals himself to be the Sheep Fangire, Scott learns of School's hatred towards Vampire King. Saddened but undaunted, Scott manages to rescue Mercy when she is captured by the Sheep Fangire, destroying him in Basshaa Form. Since the incident, Scott took to heart what Mercy learned from her grandmother: the same ideology Bram follows: "All humans are music". Eventually, Scott is forced to lose all of School's respect for him when he tries to protect the Frog Fangire, Duncan Bruce. However, Scott did learn from Bruce that he needs to make a violin to call his own. It was later that Scott meets Val, whose rock & roll helps him in becoming more confident in himself. Though Scott & Val have separate dreams, the two promise to help the other out so that both their dreams come true. Scott ensures his part by protecting Val from the Rhinoceros Fangire, accessing Dogga Form. However, Scott's world is turned upside again when he encounters the Lion Fangire Rook, whom he met when he was suffering amnesia. However, by meeting Caoimhe, a former student under his father (of which he is unaware), Scott learns to cope with the recent Fangire events of who's evil & not by "listening to the voice in his heart." After begrudgingly following Val to a fortune teller to find out who Vampire King really is, Scott loses consciousness. When he awakens, he is more confident in his abilities, but has a very sarcastic attitude. It is revealed that he is possessed, albeit unknowingly, by his grandfather Bram as a result of the fortune teller's ritual. While using Scott's body, although unable to maintain possession at times, Bram teaches Mercy how to overcome her fears of using the Cross Knuckle & she is able to help Cross defeat the Ladybug Fangire. When Bram finally leaves, Scott has no recollection on what has happened under the influence of his grandfather's spirit. Soon after this, at a mixer that Val set up, School has a waitress named Emma fired for accidentally spilling ice cream on his shirt. Feeling sorry for her, Scott runs after her & finds out that they have a lot in common & they start dating with Mercy's help. However, when a berserk Grizzly Fangire tries to kill Emma, a rage awakens within Scott that releases Tatsulot from Castle Doran who unleashes Vampire King's full power, changing Vampire King into his Emperor Form to mortally wound the Fangire. Before Emma took her leave, due to personal issues, Scott promises Emma that he would get stronger for her. While the Fangire Hunters were being arrested, Scott remembers Miles & decides to help them out by him & Val joining the Fangire Hunters to battle the Crab Fangire until School altered history so that the Cicada Fangire's survival negated the Fangire Hunters' crisis. But in the aftermath of the fight against both Fangires, School learns that the button he gave to Florence ended up in Scott's possession, explaining it to be an heirloom from his grandmother, setting up the events where School learns that Scott is Vampire King. The fight's aftermath also caused a falling out between Scott & Val when the latter's hand was injured to the point he could never play again & Scott was trying to keep the truth from him out of not wanting him to worry. Later, Scott is face to face with a fully grown Miles, only to be devastated after learning that he & Emma are engaged. This stress, augmented by Val's return as the new Cross user, causes the Bloody Rose to crack. Though he finishes repairing the violin, he realizes something is missing from the Bloody Rose. Then, Wolfgang appears to him, revealing to Scott that his grandfather's desires dwell within the violin. When ambushed by a Kukulkan while fighting the Horsefly Fangire, Batholomew holds the monster at bay as Scott plays the Bloody Rose, realizing his grandfather's desires to protect all music. Infusing the violin with his own desire to find his own music, Vampire King finally awakens into Flight Style to destroy the Kukulkan. However, this event causes the evoking of a weapon within Castle Doran, the Zanvat Sword of the previous King of the Checkmate Four. Eventually, Wolfgang brings Scott into Castle Doran to pull out the sword. When he discovers that he can't pull it out, he finds Emma running towards him until she is knocked out by the Rat Fangire. After destroying one, he is ambushed by two others before having to fight Kamen Rider Viper. Escaping, he finds Emma, who tells him that she loves him, not Miles. Scott becomes happy after this event, until he receives an invitation to Miles & Emma's wedding. He then appears before Emma & Miles, defending them from more Rat Fangires, while admitting his feelings to Emma. Found by Wolfgang, he tries to pull out the blade again, succeeding, though the Zanvat is created to limit the sword's power when it causes his Fangire blood to surface. After a brief fight with Viper, Scott is exposed by Emma as she is revealed as the Pearlshell Fangire with Viper reverting to Miles. Scott runs off in confusion & hysterics before being spirited by Wolfgang who helps him cope with the revelations. The next day, as he & Emma discuss this, Miles takes them to meet Florence as Scott recognizes her; Scott soon learns that he is Miles' younger distinct cousin. Although confused as to why Florence never told him about any of this, Scott slowly accepts his true identity. Wanting to share the truth, he informs School that he will tell everyone in the organization that he is Vampire King. When School arranges a gathering at a restaurant, Scott also reveals that he is half-Fangire, shocking everyone. Despite this, Boyd falsely promises to help him build a world where both Fangires & humans can coexist peacefully. Later, Scott is approached by Miles, who asks him to join the Fangires, & Emma, who asks him to destroy Miles so he can be the new King. Scott declines both of these requests, perplexed as to why both sides cannot get along. However, Miles is persistent in getting his friend to understand his ideology that he asks the Bishop to awaken Scott's true Fangire powers. This causes Scott to go berserk & attack his friends, even to the extent of nearly killing Mercy. When he finally returns to normal, he becomes so traumatized from the ordeal that he completely relapses back into a recluse & completely isolates himself within his house, refusing to fight as Vampire King anymore. Though being convinced by Val & School, it took Florence's intervention to convince Scott to fight as Vampire King again, not as a human or a Fangire but as himself, so that he'll find his own music. Miles, enraged by Scott's decision, gives him time to reconsider. When Boyd was near certain death, Miles saved him by transplanting into him a bit of Fangire power. Scott is appointed as Boyd's bodyguard when this is revealed, as School was unable to bring himself to kill Boyd. Boyd then dies in combat with Miles, enraging Scott. They battle, & just as Vampire King was about to finish Viper off, Emma steps in the way & takes the Emperor Moon Break as she is destroyed. However, finding her after the Bishop fatally wounds her, Scott is left to think that he killed her & goes into despair with an equally distraught Miles intent on killing him under the same impression. But Wolfgang's interference allows Scott to go back into 1896, meeting his grandfather face to face just before he dons the mantle of Dracula. Though he originally came to keep his parents apart to negate his existence, Scott learns that it would be pointless if Emma had never met him & the only way he could honor her is to live a strong life for her sake. He would ultimately play a pivotal role in the death of the original King before returning to the present year after receiving his grandfather's final words. With a stronger resolve, he charges into battle against the revived Fangires unleashed by the Bishop, saving Theresa, Mercy, & School before confronting Miles to settle things. In spite of interference, the fight ends with Scott the winner though he refused to kill Miles as he take his cousin's place as the new King of the Fangires to everyone's shock. Miles later demands Scott to fight him again, having claimed to kill their grandmother to acquire the powers of Dracula. After their fight is interrupted by the Bishop & his new army of revived Fangires, the two Vampire Kings & the Arms Monsters quickly defeat the Fangires, as the Bishop is destroyed by School as Rising Cross. Scott reveals that he had taken the mantle of the King for his cousin's sake, shielding him from his enemies. By then, the revived Bat Fangire attacks the Vampire Kings, defeating them easily. Scott is thrown off of a cliff & encounters the spirit of his grandfather near the discarded gauntlet of the original Cross Prototype, telling Scott that he lives on inside him & not to lose hope. With his grandfather's encouraging words, both he & Miles are able to defeat the Bat Fangire with a Snaking Death-Break & Emperor Moon Break combo. When Florence appears, Scott is put at ease knowing that she was not really killed by Miles as the two cousins are now on the same page & resume their fight to determine who will be the new King of the Checkmate Four. Days later, just as he is about to play the violin at School & Mercy's wedding, a young man wearing a Vampire Belt resembling Bram bursts into the reception claiming to be Anthony Stoker, Scott's son from 18 years in the future. He warns his father of a new threat to humanity & shows him, Miles, School, the Arms Monsters, & the rest of the reception a portal in the sky. In the end, Scott, with his son as Vampire King, Rising Cross, Dracula, & the Arms Monsters at his side, transforms into Emperor Form & confronts this new evil. Forms Vampire King has multiple forms that provide him with different weapons & abilities. Vampire King's motif is that of a vampire, with his final attacks inherited from Florence. However, unlike his predecessor, Scott's nature as a human-Fangire hybrid leaves him unable to fully utilize Vampire King's full power with the Catena Chains. Additionally, Tatsulot & Batholomew serve as restraints to keep the power of Vampire King from taking complete control of Scott. *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 98 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 6 tons **Normal kicking power: 8 tons ***Darkness Moon Break: 30 tons **Maximum jump height: 85 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 6.5 seconds Vampire King Form is Vampire King's default form, accessed through a bite from Batholomew, who status determines Vampire King's ability in a battle. He is able to see in the dark with his visor called the Omnilens. In this form, Vampire King can use any of the Fuestles, with the Wake Up Fuestle to open up the Catena Chains on his right leg known as the Underworld's Gate made of Lucifer Metal so Vampire King can use his Darkness Moon Break attack. The kick has an impact of 30,000 kg., enough to leave a crater in the shape of a bat's wings (Vampire King's insignia) on any surface upon contact; the glass body of a Fangire shatters almost instantly. Vampire King can also perform a stronger variation of the Darkness Moon Break when engulfed in Castle Doran's fire. When the Darkness Moon Break is performed, day turns into night & a crescent moon appears in the sky. Arms Monster Forms Garuru *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 90 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 5 tons **Kicking power: 9 tons **Maximum jump height: 40 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 1.5 seconds Garuru Form is Vampire King's form accessed from being energized by the Demon Beast-Sword Garuru Saber. In this form, the Omnilens & Vampire King's chest/left arm armor turn a shade of blue called Garuru Cobalt which places Vampire King under the influence of Garuru. This form's power is linked to the phases of the moon, & is at its peak when the moon is naturally full. The Garuru Form is capable of unleashing a blast of sound, has increased speed & cunning due to the form's animalistic ferocity & is able to perform the Garuru Howling Slash. When it is performed, day turns to night & a full moon appears in the sky, as it references a human's transformation into a werewolf. Its motif is that of a Wolf Man. Basshaa *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 92 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 3 tons **Kicking power: 3 tons **Maximum jump height: 20 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 6 seconds. **Maximum swimming speed: 162 kt. Basshaa Form is Vampire King's form accessed from the Basshaa Fuestle & granting him access to the Demon Sea Gun Basshaa Magnum. In this form, the Omnilens & Vampire King's chest/right arm armor turn a shade of green called "Basshaa Emerald" which places Vampire King under the influence of Basshaa. While in this state, Vampire King loses most of his strength & agility, but gains a mastery of long range combat & is able to analyze an opponent's weak point to target with accurate marksmanship. Basshaa Form can also manipulate water, able to create rain as well as a pool of water necessary to perform the Basshaa Aqua Tornado. When it is performed, day turns to night & a half moon forms in the sky, as it references the change ebb & flow of the tides during its phase. Its motif is that of the Gill-man. Dogga *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 150 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 15 tons ***Dogga Thunder Slap: 30 tons **Kicking power: 4 tons **Maximum jump height: 10 meteres **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 10 seconds Dogga Form is Vampire King's form accessed from the Dogga Fuestle & granting him access to the massive Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer. In this form, Vampire King's entire upper body gains bulky armor & the Omnilens turn a shade of violet called "Dogga Purple", placing Vampire King under Dogga's influence. In this form, Vampire King loses most of his speed but gains unbelievable strength, able to overpower a Fangire easily. Dogga Form is able to manipulate electricity, using it as part of his finisher, the Dogga Thunder Slap. The Dogga Hammer can see through the invisibility of Fangires, thanks to the True Eye gaffed into the warhammer. When it is performed, day turns to night while a hazy moon & thunderbolt form in the sky, the latter referencing its motif of "Frankenstein's monster" & how it was brought to life. DoGaBaVa *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 140 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 10 tons **Normal kicking power: 15 tons **Maximum jump height: 50 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 5 seconds DoGaBaVa Form, shortened from "Do'gga/'Ga'ruru/'Ba'sshaa/'Vam'''pire King Form", is Vampire King's rarely seen form, accessed by the summoning of all three Arms Monsters. In this form, Vampire King's left arm turns into the '''Garuru Arm, his right arm turns into the Basshaa Arm, & his upper body turns into the Dogga Breast. In this form, Vampire King can use all three Arms Monster weapons at once & the Darkness Moon Break. However, due to the danger it presents to Vampire King & the Arms Monsters, Vampire King can only assume this form for five minutes before its power becomes lethal to him. Emperor *Rider height: 210 cm. *Rider weight: 100 kg. *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 18 tons **Normal kicking power: 32 tons ***Emperor Moon Break 150 tons **Maximum jump height: 180 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 3.0 seconds Emperor Form is the true form of Vampire King, referred to as the Golden Vampire King & the most powerful form at Scott's disposal. The fifth form accessed, the first emergence of Emperor Form comes about from the reaction to Scott's rage from the harm coming to Emma, his girlfriend, which summoned the Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot to awaken the form. By pulling the switch on Tatsulot's head, Scott can activate Tatsulot's Imperial Slot & activate one of several "Fever" finishing attacks through a roulette system. With this form, Vampire King can destroy both the body & the soul of a Fangire. Because of this, Scott has gradually abandoned using his other forms in favor of Emperor Form. Fangire Emperor When Scott's Fangire blood is awakened by the Swallowtail Fangire, he temporarily became a Fangire version of Emperor Form, gaining the Fangire's signature stained glass appearance & becoming a berserker attacking friend or foe. This caused Scott to go into isolation until encouraged to fight again. DoGaBaVa Emperor DoGaBaVa Emperor Form is actually a true final form when Vampire King accesses Emperor Form while in DoGaBaVa Form. In this form, Vampire King can use all three Arms Monster weapons & execute the DoGaBaVa Emperor Break. Flight Style *Height: 1.8 meters *Wing span: 3.8 meters *Weight: 100 kg. *Ability perimeters *Top flight speed: Mach 3.4 **Punching power: 10 tons **Kicking power: 18 tons **Maximum jump height: ∞m (Able to fly) Resulting from infusing his own desire into the Bloody Rose, Scott's Fangire nature is triggered as Vampire King transforms from Emperor Form into Flight Style, a dragon-like form called the Emperor Bat which is similar to the Fangires' ability to become Sabbats. Collosus uses his Legendorga baptism to turn Scott from a Human/Fangire hybrid into a full Legendorga by forcing him to assume the form in an attempt to kill his grandfather, Bram Stoker, though his father managed to bring him back with Scott reverting back to his Human/Fangire hybrid. Scott later reaccesses Flight Style to defeat the giant Rider. Ironically, the Legendorga version of Flight Style has a darker colour scheme as it's golden accent turns brown & the red colour on his wing turns from red into maroon. Flight Style uses the blades on his wings called the Sonic Claws to perform the Demon Pliers attack & breathes the Underworld's Flame from his Big Jaw. These abilities come into play for its finishing attack, the Bloody Strike. Bloody Rose A unique violin, the Bloody Rose was created by Bram & Florence as the "ultimate violin", later rumored to be a product of Bram selling his soul to the devil himself, which is not entirely false, in a sense. The Bloody Rose only sounds whenever a violent Fangire is detected in the area, its music only heard by Batholomew & Scott, who hears it as a voice commanding him to "Fight", as it pinpoints the exact location the Fangire could be found. When played, the Bloody Rose can also disrupt a Fangire's activity. However, the Bloody Rose is sympathic to Scott's mentality as it cracked when he fell into a deep depression. However, after repairing it, Scott learns the Bloody Rose holds the desires of his father, placing in it his own desire to assume Flight-Style. Equipment Vampire Belt : Main article: Vampire Belt The Vampire Belt is Kamen Rider Vampire King's means of transforming. To summon & use the belt, Batholomew III says "Let's Vampire Up!" as Scott catches him in his right hand & then Batholomew bites Scott's free hand, causing his Fangire nature to surface as the belt materializes out of several ghostly chains. Scott then perches Batholomew upside down on the Power Roost of the belt's Vabuckle to complete the transformation, separating from the belt when certain conditions demand for it like Fuestle-blowing or attacking the Fangire on his own. The Vampire Belt also has six Fueslots to hold the six Fuestles. Fuestles Vampire King accesses his arsenal through whistles on his belt called Fuestles, which he gives to Batholomew to blow into to evoke a power-up. Three of the Fuestles serve to summon an allied Arms Monster from Castle Doran, who allows for Vampire King to Form Change & turns into a weapon. These three Fuestles' powers can be evoked immediately before Scott transforms, enabling him to transform to the respective form directly without going through Vampire King Form. *Vampire King's Wake Up Fuestle: This Fuestle allow Vampire King to perform his Darkness Moon Break attack. *'Garuru Fuestle': This Fuestle summons Garuru from Castle Doran. *'Basshaa Fuestle': This Fuestle summons Basshaa from Castle Doran. *'Dogga Fuestle': This Fuestle summons Dogga from Castle Doran. *'Doran Fuestle': This Fuestle summons Castle Doran. *'Buroon Fuestle': This Fuestle summons Buroon from Castle Doran & turns the Machine Vampira into the Buroon Booster. *'Tatsulot Fuestle': This Fuestle summons Tatsulot from Castle Doran. It is different from Vampire King's other fuestles in that it is red instead of transparent & does not appear to be stored on Vampire King's belt. *The Zanvat Sword's Wake Up Fuestle: A Fuestle carried by the Zanvat Sword like a mask used for the Final Zanvat Slash attack. Machine Vampira : Main article: Machine Vampira *Length: 2510mm *Width: 940mm *Height: 1090mm *Curb weight: 220kg *Top speed: 520km/h (323 mph) (0 to 400m/s in 3.2s) *Maximum output: 367.5kw/8500rpm The Machine Vampira is Vampire King's motorcycle given by Batholomew and is said to have been made by Motobat the 16th, master craftsman of the Vampire Bat Race. The Vampira is a living motorcycle, possessing the brain of a horse monster in its upper cowl. When running at high speed, it generates the Shadow Veil to hide itself from plain sight. The Vampira can be powered up through the use of the Buroon Fuestle. The Machine Vampira is based on the Honda Shadow. Buroon Booster *Length: 4360mm *Width: 1225mm *Height: 1090mm *Curb weight: 760kg *Top speed: 1550km/h (963 mph) (0 to 400m/s in 1.2s) *Maximum output: 4263.5kw/12000rpm The Super-Attaching Combination Buroon Booster is what happens when Buroon envelopes the Vampira, allowing it to perform wheelies & reach greater speeds. When running at high speed, it generates the Air Break Field with the Shadow Veil & reduces air resistance to almost 0. Garuru Saber The Demon-Beast Sword Garuru Saber is a weapon that Garuru assumes for Vampire King to change into Garuru Form. Though in a statuette form when summoned, the Garuru Saber assumes a Kris form once in Vampire King's hand. One of its abilities is to fire a shockwave named Howling Shock from the hilt. The Garuru Saber can be use for the finishing attack Garuru Howling Slash. This is done by first having Batholomew perform a Garuru Bite on the blade of the Garuru Saber after which Vampire King holsters, by way of "biting", the weapon in his mouth as he charges at the Fangire, jumping in the air to slash the Fangire into two as he lands in front of it. Basshaa Magnum The Demon Sea Gun Basshaa Magnum is a gun-like weapon that Basshaa assumes for Vampire King to change into Basshaa Form. The Basshaa Magnum's turbine spins to generate bullets made of high pressure water. The finishing attack is Basshaa Aqua Tornado. This is done by first having Batholomew perform a Basshaa Bite on the hammer of the Basshaa Magnum. From there, the gun's turbines spin, surrounding Vampire King with water as the weapon creates a pressurized ball of water that can home on to enemies upon firing, leaving the Fangire in an extremely fragile state where even the slightest touch can shatter them. Dogga Hammer The Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer is a fist-like war hammer that Dogga assumes for Vampire King to change into Dogga Form. The finishing attack is the Dogga Thunder Slap, before which Batholomew must perform a Dogga Bite on the shaft of the hammer. The ball of the hammer opens up like a hand to reveal the True Eye in the palm, which can pinpoint a Fangire's exact location or release a shockwave that weakens the opponent Fangire's glass skin, rendering it immobile. Then the head of the hammer produces a giant energy duplicate of itself called the Phantom Hand, which follows Vampire King's swings & crushes the enemy with massive collateral damage. Buroon *Height: 2020mm *Weight: 540kg *Maximum flight speed: 650km/h (403 mph) The Demon Statue Buroon is a Golem made of Lucifer Gold which is a tool made by the Fangire. It can merge with the Machine Vampira & become the Buroon Booster. Tatsulot : Main article: Tatsulot Zanvat Sword The Demon Imperial Sword Zanvat Sword was a sword of great power crafted & used by the previous King until he tossed the weapon into Castle Doran's wall. By the present year, after sensing the power of Scott as he evokes Vampire King's Flight Style, the sword forced itself out of Castle Doran's walls. The Zanvat Sword is soon after modified with a living hilt named Zanvat, who was created from the Life Energies of the Arms Monsters to control the unstable powers of the blade from evoking Scott's Fangire blood. Though Scott is accepted as an ideal user, he has yet to fully master the Zanvat Sword's true power. When used by Vampire King in Emperor form, its finishing attack is the Final Zanvat Slash where Vampire King's power is focused into the Imperial Blade. The attack is powerful enough to destroy giant monsters such as Sabbats & even a Mother Viparc. Castle Doran : Main article: Castle Doran Shoodoran : Main article: Shoodoran Category:Kamen Rider: Vampire King Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists